Villainous
by BIFF1
Summary: "Do you love me?" he had asked her and there was really only one answer. It turns out Mac is willing to do rather a lot to keep Cassidy happy and safe. Including becoming a full on Bond Villain. Obvious A/U, Some Cass/Mac/Dick feels. SEASON TWO SPOILERS
1. Do you love me

**Villainous**

* * *

"Do you love me?" He asked quietly as they sat at the poolside, their legs dipped into the cool blue water.

They'd only been dating for a few months including the time they had been broken up but when she looked at him startled that he would even ask that, he wasn't even looking at her, he was looking at the ripples in the water he was creating, biting his lip, chest dead still, he was holding his breath and he looked so fragile and amazing and it grabbed a hold of her lungs.

It might not have been an eternal, unconditional forever kind of love, but it was this huge thing inside her that just kept expanding. She belonged with him, when she didn't belong anywhere else.

She swallowed hard and without taking her eyes off him answered the only way she could, "yes."

The small quiet word ripped his gaze from the water. Wide broken blue eyes, and flushed skin his body lurched toward her and she was suddenly enveloped in his arms held closer and tighter than ever before. She could feel the soft warmth of his mouth against her neck and she was just melting into him.

He pulled away from her, "I love you too." he's looking at her like he's looking right into the soul of her, as if he knows all of her, secrets and all, "I didn't think I was capable." he tells her in a whisper that's almost missed in her elation of his admittance.

He loves her.

The boy she loves, loves her in return and it's the most beautiful feeling she's ever experienced. She feels like she's going to explode, the smile that breaks across her face is mirrored in him and for once his dark blue eyes don't look broken or sad at all, and everything in her wants to keep them that way.

She graduates tomorrow, and in the fall she'll be starting an almost free ride at Hearst and be dating a boy that loves her, she can't think of anything better than this.

"What are you doing this summer?" he asks laying down and waiting for her to match him. She lays down next to him on the cool stone of the poolside and can't stop smiling at him. His smile pulls up at one side and one of his hands reaches out to her and starts to pull her smile back down. A laugh burst from her chest and she slaps his hand lightly away.

"What are you doing?"

With that oddly self satisfied smirk that is all Casablancas he tells her, "I was worried your face was going to break in two."

They've broken into laughter by the time that Dick makes his appearance. A dark shadow thrown over the both of them and she's surprised at how fitting that is, "So you're back with Ghost World then." he doesn't sound impressed or particularly unhappy about it, it's kinda just a fact that he seems bored with like he knew they were going to get back together all along. She wishes he would have let her know.

"Cindy." Cassidy tells him harshly.

"Mac." she tells Dick pushing herself up into a sitting position so she won't feel so submissive, "If you call me Cindy I'll _end_ you." there's a darkness in her voice that she's never heard before, she feel's oddly powerful with Cassidy's fingers twined in hers. His thumb runs across her palm at the dark tone in her voice and she has the distinct feeling that he likes her being rough with Dick. The silent double entendre makes a confident smile flash across her face.

"What are you going do Ghost World?" Dick's mouth twists and an eyebrow rises. Cassidy lifts himself into a sitting position and she can see in his shoulders that he's about to spring on his brother.

"Did you know that banking is all electronic now?" Dick looks confused, "I'm very good with electronics Dick..." she replies a hand on Cassidy's shoulder, she can feel him calm under her touch. It's the most amazing feeling the uncoiling of his muscles under her fingers, "Would you prefer I have you make a generous donation to the SPCA or Green Peace?" Mac thinks that all the time she spends with Veronica is really paying off because there's a dark steadfast quality to her voice that makes her believe that she could do what she says right now, with the flick of a switch and Dick must think so too.

He steps away from them his hands up in surrender. He disappears into the pool house muttering about how none of his friends can like normal girls.

Cassidy turns to her and grabs her face with his hands, his lips crashing into hers with a passion she's never felt on his end before. He's all hot hands and wet mouth and she's grabbing onto him, chest heaving, he bites her bottom lip and uses her gasp to deepen the kiss, his hands drop from her face, and there at the edge of her shirt, his fingers disappearing under the hem and _finally_.

Second base how nice it is to see you.

His fingers on her skin are magic and she wonders if this new found heat has to do with her threatening Dick's future, or that she's confirmed that she loves him, she's sure she doesn't care because if this is the reward she'll siphon off money from anyone and put it anywhere because he's finally alight with passion and it feels like the best kind of fire.

He pulls away from her to take deep breaths, "I got a room." he tells her breathlessly.

"I know you live here."

"No, at the Grand." he tells her, his voice once again nervous, like he thinks she's going to rebuke him. She just nods in response and pulls him back to her.

She has her hands on his belt and he has a hand on her breast and the other on the clasp of her bra when her cell phone goes off.

He pulls away from her her and rests his forehead against hers as her fingers pull away from him and grab her phone.

"Someone better be on fire." she tells the phone with a ragged breath, "Ryan what the...what do you mean no ones home yet..." and it comes to her that her mother had told her she was in charge tonight because they were going out with a newly divorced and thoroughly depressed Aunt Beth, "yeah I'll be home in ten, play a video game or something...yes you can play GTA just don't tell mom." She hangs up and looks up a Cassidy whose still wonderfully close, "I have to go."

"I'll see you tomorrow." he pulls away from her and it finally doesn't feel like he's actually pulling away, it feels like he's still there, that he's for this relationship, that he's not only finally in the same book as her but on the same page.

He stands up and offers her his hand which she gladly takes, he pulls her up with ease. He's so much stronger than she ever remembers, he's all lean tight muscle. He leads her through the backyard, and house all the way to her car in the front drive.

"Still love me?" he asks like she could have changed her mind by now.

"Yeah..." she points at him and then herself and he nods vigorously and she gets into her car with a bright smile.

"Oh hey," his hands come down on her door and she looks up at him surprised, "do you have a passport?"

"Yeah, I've never used it before...why?"

"During the summers Dick and I usually end up in mexico, just wanted to make sure that you could come bail me out." his voice is surprisingly loose and causal and she has no problem imagining Dick getting them thrown in jail.

"If Dick gets you thrown into jail I'll come bail you out." She holds up her fingers, "Scout's honour."

With a laugh Cassidy grabs her fingers and pushes her pinky down and pulls up her ring finger, "See you tomorrow." he puts her fingers to his mouth before allowing her her hand back.

She drives away from the Casablancas house feeling absolutely fantastic. Things were finally going to work out with her and Cass.

* * *

**A/N: **I just really loved Cassidy and I really wanted a little something where Mac and the Casablancas brothers end up being super villains. Like James Bond _man with the golden gun_ sort of villains. This is obviously going to go crazy A/U at some point during _not pictured_


	2. SPECTER Estate Sale

**Chapter two: SPECTER Estate Sale**

* * *

"Come on." he takes her hand and leads her out of the throbbing party, but instead of making for the bank of elevators he leads her to the parking lot.

"I thought you got a room?"

"I did." he tells her and she trails him through the parking lot towards his car, he opens the passenger door for her. Shrugging she gets in and watches him walk around the car. He takes off in silence, the weight of her unasked question hanging heavy in the air between them as she twists in her seat to watch him.

He takes the airport turn off and she finally finds her voice, "so what's going on then?"

"I didn't like that hotel, so I got us a different room." he tells her and with one hand he grabs something out of the glove compartment and tosses it in her lap as he turns off the road early into a private hanger.

"This is my passport."

"Good eye."

"This is an airport."

"It sure is," he smiles at her and gets out of the car, "My girlfriend is so smart."

"You booked us a room in a different country."

He nods and basically pulls her out of the car.

"But my parents..."

"Aren't expecting you back until late tomorrow, call them after we land."

"But I don't have any clothes with me."

He must be channelling his brother because the smirk on his face is huge, "I don't see that being a problem Cindy."

"Cassidy..." She an feel the blush heat her skin, but the bottom of her stomach drops out at the look on his face.

He pulls her into his arms and starts to walk her towards the private jet, "I love when you say my name." he tells her handing their passports to an attendant and leading her onto the plane.

She sighs heavily but allows him to pull her onto the plane with little effort. It's crazy, its absolutely crazy, but when is she ever going to have another chance like this again?

She's waiting for that horrible moment when everything just falls apart, when he pulls some classic 09er bullshit and decides she's not good enough for him. But he sits next to her with a smile on his face that's just fantastic and kisses her cheek and she knows that the end is not tonight.

"I love you." She tells him and the words do something to him, it's like they grant him some sort of power, that those small three words pour a confidence into him that he was so sorely missing.

"I love you too." He responds and the jet starts it's journey towards the great unknown.

* * *

The plane lands hours later on what appears to be a private island.

Her face is glued to the window, "is this...are we...please tell me your father doesn't own this island."

There's a soft laugh behind her and Cassidy's hand is on her back, the heat of his hand against her bare skin settles the nervous energy in her gut, "He doesn't." he tells her, "I do."

She whips back to look at him, "You own an island?"

"Yeah..." he looks kind of bashful and it pulls at things in her gut, his hand rubbing the back of his neck, "Phoenix Landtrust...it's kind of a real thing." he tells her his eyes wide like he expects her to be outraged.

She unbuckles her seatbelt and standing up feels great after she's not even sure how many hours sitting down, "So where's my stock?" she reaches out her hand and his grabs onto hers immediately, unbuckling with one hand looks ridiculous but he refuses to let go of her hand, like he expects her to just disappear.

She leads him out onto the tarmac and she's suddenly having trouble breathing.

High up, built into the cliff there are large glass windows looking out over the sea, the house is built into the cliff, "Who'd you buy this place from Scaramanga?"

"Well I did find it in a S.P.E.C.T.R.E. estate sale." He tells her biting back a smile. He squeezes her hand and starts towards the cliff, "Come on you'll love this place."

The nervous edges to Cassidy have seemingly fallen off of him sometime during the flight while she wasn't looking, because there's a confidence in the way he moves that reminds her of his brother, it's a self assured kind of thing she's never really seen on him. She already loves this place because of what it seems to do to him. It's like he's untouchable here, like nothing bad could happen to him here, something he obviously didn't feel in his home.

He pulls her around a corner and through a small corridor dug right out of the cliff wall and into an elevator.

"You didn't have to do this you know." She tells him leaning against the elevator wall looking across the small space to him.

"I just wanted this to be special for you." He shrugs, his eyes on her collar bone rather than her face, his face flushing his hand rubbing nervously at the back of his neck again.

"It would have been special at The Grand or The Camelot, or the back seat of your car." She tells him the blood rushing to her face to match his, her heart hammering against her chest, "being with you is what makes it special you dope." his eyes are finally on hers again and she's sure that her entire body has forgotten what to do with itself. Her eyes wide just watching him close the small distance between them. His arms wrap around her his mouth crashing almost violently against her mouth as if he can't stand the idea of not being connected to her for a second longer.

She's not sure where the heat comes from this time but she knows she doesn't care, his knee is pushing her legs apart and he's got a hand running up her leg pulling up her dress as it goes. His mouth breaks from hers to lavish attention on her neck.

"How long is this good damn elevator?" she asks and he laughs softly against her throat. Her hands are on his belt again and the laughter stops.

He looks over at the elevator doors, at the indicator above the door, "One more floor." he tells her and there's a breathlessness to his voice that fuels something in her. She wants him to always sound like that.

The doors finally open and Cassidy pulls her out of the elevator down a hall and into what appears to be the master bedroom. There are large windows that lead onto a balcony that over looks some lush jungle and far off water, that she has trouble seeing in the dim. She doesn't get much of a chance to look the room over anyway because Cassidy is pulling her onto the bed. He's working on her dress leaving hot wet trails down her skin from his mouth and the action pulls a soft moan from her throat.

The sound seems to echo in the room filled with just the sound of ruffling linen and soft puffs of breath. She puts her hands against her mouth quickly to stifle the sound but Cassidy is quick to grab her wrists, his fingers looping around and pulling her arms away from her mouth. His hands are a little too rough and she finds her body bucking up into him of it's own accord and the smile that spreads across Cassidy's face is predatory.

He's not at all fumbling and nervous like she'd have expected, he's slow and deliberate and something about how calculated he is about it makes her feel loved.


End file.
